Doug's Fair Lady
Doug's Fair Lady is the first part of the thirteenth episode of season one of Nickelodeon's Doug. Synopsis Doug asks Patti to go to the Tri-county Fair with a group of friends. Although he feels awkward and nervous, they have a great time. Recap Intro The episode begins with Patti attending a game show called "Your Saturday Nite" where she is offered three choices: writing an essay for extra credit with Ms. Wingo, a bottle of shampoo, and taking Doug to the Tri-county Fair. Through voice-over, Doug states that even though he has been through rough times in the past, the roughest situation he has ever been in is wondering if he can get his first date with Patti. Main episode The next day, the students leave school and the Tri-county Fair is about to open on Saturday. Later, Patti comes around and says hi to Doug and Skeeter. When she walks away, Skeeter suggests that Doug should ask Patti out to the fair, saying that it will be a group thing, which would include him, Doug, Porkchop, Beebe, and Patti. Skeeter also adds that maybe Doug can sit by Patti in the giant Ferris Wheel. Doug's imagination: Doug is on the Ferris wheel with Patti playing his banjo as the couple reaches high enough to the moonlight. Later, at his house, he attempts to call Patti, but starts to feel nervous and thinks about what would Patti's response be. Doug's imagination: Patti's phone rings and a butler offers Patti, who's in a pink dress sitting on top of a piano, the telephone. When Patti answers it, the caller is Doug Funnie. Patti thinks for a second and tells the caller that she doesn't recognize the name and tells Doug that he must have had the wrong number. Doug later slams the phone on the receiver and thinks that Patti will refuse his offer to take her to the fair. Skeeter encourages him by saying that maybe he'll be his knight and shining armor. Doug's imagination: At a valley inside the castle, Patti is playing a banjo when she hears Doug, as a knight, riding his horse along with Porkchop and calling for her. Doug asks Patti if she could go to the fair with him along with Porkchop, Skeeter, and Beebe. Patti agrees and falls out of the window and into Doug's arms. So Doug picks up the receiver and dial's Patti's number. Still diffident, he struggles to speak in a coherent sentence. But in a few seconds, he finally asks Patti if she would go to the Tri-county Fair with him along with Porkchop, Skeeter and Beebe. Patti agrees and tells him that she would meet him at the front entrance tomorrow. As Doug slams the phone on the receiver, he cheers in delight and dances with his friends. The next day, Doug, Porkchop, and Skeeter meet Patti and Beebe and Doug says that things are going great - that is until Roger shows up, much to Doug's disappointment. Roger ends up spending time with the group due to the fact that his friends haven't made it yet. Doug's day at the fair doesn't turn out as great as he expected it. During the Soak Your Mayor dunk tank booth, he is the only one out of the rest of the group who misses the target. Roger then makes a basket in the Beets in the Basket game, which even Patti cheers for. When the group views the Ferris wheel, Doug is convinced that Patti won't sit by him at the Ferris wheel and refuses to go on the Ferris wheel. Skeeter then convinces him that Patti might end up with Roger on the Ferris wheel. Doug's imagination: Patti is seen sitting next to Roger, who is playing his trombone, on the Ferris wheel, and Patti tells Roger to play another romantic song on his trombone, which he complies to. Patti then adds that the night is romantic. '' An infuriated Doug then changes his mind and hops on the ride. He waits and sees Beebe and Boomer walking past him. When Roger comes by, Doug tells him that his seat is taken. After Roger mocks him, he switches to another seat. Doug becomes delighted when Patti actually sits next to him. After Patti reminds Doug that the Ferris wheel, the Giant Tornado, is the fastest Ferris wheel in the world, the two have fun on it as it activates. After the ride, Patti holds Doug's hand and they watch the fireworks in the sky. Doug is back in the room, stating that Patti and he held hands at the tri-county fair for twenty seconds and he may never wash his hand again. When Porkchop accidentally drops his ice cream on it and licks it off, Doug then says, "Well, maybe just this one time." Cast *Doug Funnie *Porkchop *Patti Mayonnaise *Roger Klotz *Mayor White *Skeeter Valentine *Beebe Bluff Trivia *The game show ''Your Saturday Nite was spoof cross between The Dating Game & Let's Make a Deal. Category:Season 1 Category:Title Taglines with Porkchop turning off the light after tripping